Bleeding Love
by lewritergurl12
Summary: Anastasia Bonheur is the lone survivor of her village. Her parents devoured while in the Survey Corps. She promises to kill all the Titans. She is able to enroll in the 104th Trainee Squad and meets Armin Arlert, someone that changes her life forever. ArminxOC
1. 104th Trainee Squad

**I decided that my AoT fanfiction needs to have an ArminxOC fanfiction...so it took me a couple of days, but...ENJOY! :D**

_"Hang on!" Armin yelled. "I'm coming to save you!" She ran out of gas and was going to be in the grasp of a 7m class Titan. "No, Armin! Just go!" She yelled. "Let me die!"_

_Tears welled up in his eyes as they streamed down his cheeks. "Mikasa! Help me get her!" He shouted at Mikasa. She nodded as the hooks stuck into the Titan's flesh. With just one swipe, the Titan died as Mikasa grabbed the girl._

_Mikasa landed next to Armin as he hugged the girl that was saved. She was crying. "Armin. I'm so sorry!" She said between sobs. He rubbed her back to calm her down as a grin played on his lips._

_"It's okay. You're safe now." Her tears soaked his shirt, but he didn't mind. "I love you, Armin." She whispered. He smiled as Eren landed next to Mikasa._

_"I love you, too, Anastasia."_

* * *

_**FIVE MONTHS AGO...**_

Armin's P.O.V:  
"Hey!", Instructor Shadis said. "Who the hell are you?!"

I did the salute. "I'm Armin Arlert from Shingashina District!" Instructor stared at me, as if his glare was piercing my soul. I shuddered and almost pissed my pants.

"Why are you here, Arlert?!" He demanded. I gulped. "To bring victory towards mankind!" I said.

"Good, good." Instructor said. "Row 4, about face!" I turned around, so that I'm facing the row behind me. He moved on to the kid next to me.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?!" He demanded the kid next to me. "I'm Thomas Wagner, from Trost District!" The kid said.

"Why are you here, Wagner?!" Instructor Shadis said. I could see beads of sweat going down Thomas' forehead. "T‐to bring the Titans down!" He stuttered.

"Good! About face!" Instructor said. He timidly faced the row behind.

Instructor Shadis continued to yell and ask questions at other kids who've probably pissed their pants. After he finished, we were told to go to our dormitories. Luckily, I got the same dorm as Eren.

"Hey, Eren!" I shouted to my best friend as I ran to him by the door. Eren waved back and smiled. "Armin!" He said. I also saw two boys talking on the other side of the porch.

Once I reached the porch, I stopped to catch my breath. "So...who...are they?" I said, panting. Eren then gestured to them so we can be introduced.

"Hi! I'm Eren Jaeger. This is my best friend, Armin Arlert. What are your names?" Eren said optimistically. The two boys stopped their conversation. The horse‐faced guy stood up.

"I'm Marco Bott. This is Connie Springer." He pointed to the buzz cut guy. Connie waved. "Hi." I smiled at both of them. Then, a girl was sitting on the steps of the porch. "My name is Mina." She said, smiling. "I look forward to training with you all!" Me and Eren both looked at her, then we started to laugh.

"So do we, Mina!" I said, as everyone started to laugh.

* * *

We all went to receive dinner at the dining hall. I still felt bad for the "Potato Girl", who I guess is still running. Anyways, I got my dinner and went to sit next to Eren and Mikasa. As I was walking, I bumped into someone and dropped my food.

The person gasped and bent down to pick up the food. "I'm so sorry!" The person said. Actually, it was a girl. I bent down to pick it all up and I caught a glimpse of her.

I stopped in my tracks, because I was looking at the most stunning girl I've ever seen.

She had honey‐blond hair, tied into a ponytail, icy blue eyes and a slightly paler complexion than me.

"Uh, it's okay. Th‐thanks." I stammered. She was so beautiful that I couldn't even speak correctly. She looked at me, then she smiled.

"I'm Anastasia. Anastasia Bonheur." She said. Anastasia... I thought to myself. She must be the last of the French.

"Armin. Armin Arlert." I said. We both stood up as she handed me my tray. "Nice to meet you, Armin Arlert." She said. "I hope we can talk some more." Afterwards, she went to sit next to Mina. Wait! I want to talk some more! I pleaded in my thoughts.

"Armin!" I turned around to see Eren and Mikasa. Oh, right! I thought. I have to go sit next to them.

I went to sit next in front of Eren, since Mikasa wanted to sit next to her boyfriend. (Oh, did I mention that Eren had a girlfriend?) "H‐hey guys!" I stammered. I looked over my shoulder to get another glance at Anastasia. She was laughing with Mina and some other girls.

"I see you're interested in Anastasia." Mikasa said, as I turned around to face them again.

"H‐how d‐do you know h‐her?!" I asked, surprised. Mikasa bit into her bread. "We live in the same dormitory. She's kind of like my best friend right now."

Eren squeezed her hand. "I also know her. She was having some stress problems,so for some reason, she asked me for advice on stress relief." I was surprised. I didn't even know that my best friends met her first.

"W‐well, what you s‐said before," I began. "I'm not interested in Anastasia. I just met her." Eren raised and eyebrow as Mikasa stared at me, as if she was scanning for lies in my brain.

"Okay." Eren said, putting his hands up in defense. "I'll take your word for it." Then, the bell rang and Mikasa got up first. "I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed Eren on the cheek as he blushed. "Okay, bye!" She chuckled and walked away.

As she was walking, I tried to find Anastasia. She was nowhere to be seen, so I was guessing that she already left.

"Well, Armin, I'll be going back to the dormitory." Eren said as he was getting up. I stood up, too. "Okay. See ya in a sec."

I was turning to go outside the door, when I heard footsteps. I turned my head to see if there was anyone left. No one.

That's weird... I thought. I swear I heard footsteps! I then heard the kitchen door close. I turned to look outside and tiptoed to the kitchen.

I peeked into the doorway to see a blond girl on a ladder. She looked like she was reaching for something on the top shelf. I tilted my head and saw that she was trying to get a loaf of bread.

She had her fingers on the bread as the ladder was tipping over. She noticed and shrieked.

I ran to the ladder. "I've got you!" I caught her before the ladder hit the ground. She was surprisingly light, I mean, for her age.

I stared at her and realized that this girl was someone I met before. "Uh...thanks, Armin." She said, chuckling nervously.

"What are you doing, Anastasia?" I asked.


	2. Anastasia's Story

Anastasia's P.O.V:

"Uh...thanks, Armin." I chuckled nervously, as my cheeks started to burn. He looked at me questionably. "What are you doing, Anastasia?" He asked.

Armin let me down as I stood upright. "Well...I was hungry." I simply said. "So, I wanted some bread." Armin then looked at the ladder.

"Where'd you get that?" He said. My heart stopped as beads of sweat trickled down the back of my neck.

"Uh...I saw it leaning on a shelf..." I said. Armin raised an eyebrow. "All right! All right! I stole it!" I confessed. "But, please! DON'T TELL THE INSTRUCTOR!" I practically begged on my knees. There is NO WAY I'm getting kicked out of the military.

Armin thought for a moment, then sighed. "On one condition." I got up. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Sit next to me tomorrow at dinner. I want to hear your story." He said. It was a weird offer, but I was desperate. "Okay. I'll tell you everything." Then I hugged him. "Good night." And with that, I left the kitchen and walked to my dormitory.

* * *

Armin's P.O.V:

"Okay. I'll tell you everything." Then she hugged me and left. I stood there, frozen as a statue. This is the probably my chance to get a girlfriend.

Wait, I can't say that! I don't even know her that much! Well, I've got dinner to learn about her.

DINNER

Anastasia's P.O.V:

I got my tray of food as I looked around, searching for Armin. No luck, so I sat down next to Mikasa, knowing that Armin will sit with her and Eren.

"Mikasa!" I called out to her. She looked up and smiled. "Hey, Anastasia." I walked to her table and pointed at the bench in front of her. "Is Armin sitting here? I promised him I'd sit next to him." Mikasa nodded and gestured for me to sit. I sat down and set down my tray.

Eren and Armin shortly arrived as Armin stopped in his tracks. "An‐Anastasia!" He said as Eren sat next to Mikasa. "How are you, Anastasia?" He asked me. "I'm getting better. Thanks for your tips, Eren." I gave him a thumbs up as he smiled.

"No problem." Eren's arm was around Mikasa's shoulders as she ate her loaf of bread. Armin finally sat next to me and started to sweat.

"S‐so..." he began. "Tell me your story that you promised." I looked at Mikasa and Eren. "Do you guys want to hear it, too?" I asked. They nodded as I began:

"My name is Anastasia Bonheur. I am the last of the European descendants from Wall Maria. I was born and raised in a small village outside Shingashina called Colligo. My parents were both adventurers, serving the military as a part of the Survey Corps—"

Eren interrupted me. "The Survey Corps?! That's SO cool!" Mikasa put a finger in his lips. "Shut up, Eren. It's not polite to interrupt." She looked at me. "Continue."

Armin was just listening, wanting to hear more.

"Anyways, my parents were Survey Corps soldiers. Thank my lucky stars, they remained alive for three expeditions. Although...I probably jinxed it on their fourth expedition. It was on that day...the day that humanity was on the verge of extinction, they left for their fourth Survey Corps expedition.

"Before they left, they thought they weren't coming back, so they gave me a few of their belongings. My mom attached her wedding ring onto a copper chain to make a ring necklace—" I held up the necklace I was wearing to show them. "—and my dad gave me his journals full of his research and theories.

"When the remaining soldiers came back, I was looking around desperately for my parents. Squad Leader Hanji Zoë shook her head. 'I'm so sorry, Anastasia.', she had said. I broke down and cried as Squad Leader knelt down and gave me something wrapped in a blood covered cloth. I unwrapped it to reveal two severed arms, the hands intertwined. I hugged the severed arms and cried even more."

I stopped as the memory flashed in my mind. I choked back a sob as Armin rubbed my back to comfort me. "You must've been through a lot then," he said. "Don't worry, we have too." Eren and Mikasa nodded as Mikasa picked up my untouched loaf of bread and told me to eat. I nodded and took the loaf. I took a bite as I continued the story.

"After crying my heart out, I went back to my home, carrying the thoughts of me...with no family. To keep me from crying more, I decided to read the first journal that my dad wrote in. He actually had some good theories and research. To keep me from crying again, I told myself that I will kill the Titans and get my vengeance." I did the salute and held back my tears. I continued the story.

"Anyways, the Titans invaded that afternoon. I didn't know they were invading until I heard thundering footsteps. I opened the door and saw it...A TITAN!

"I ran as fast I could, with my bag full of my father's journals and other belongings. I looked for my uncle Carmichael, who is part of the Garrison. He was fighting the Titans, killing them faster than the speed of light. Then, he was caught and devoured right in front of me, his last words being, 'Run! Run, Anastasia!'. I started to cry again, but I realized that I must keep going.

"I kept running, a 7‐meter class chasing me. I ran and I ran, getting to the inner wall. They were closing the gate as I was running. 'No!', I shouted. Right when the gate was about to close,I jumped and luckily, my uncle's friend, Cedric, swooped down on his 3D Maneuver Gear and told me to go to Shingashina. There I will be evacuated safely. I did what I was told and via Maneuver Gear, he took me there.

"On the evacuation boat, I sat down next to some random kid—" Armin interrupted. "Wait...why didn't you sit next to your friends?" I looked down at my food as I held back more tears.

"Because I was the only citizen that survived." I croaked. I continued the story as Armin stayed quiet.

"Anyways, on the boat, I almost forgot about my bag. Luckily, I still had it. I took out the rag doll my mom made for me when I was five. I always hugged it whenever I was scared or when I was waiting for my parents to come back. I hugged it as tightly as I could and murmured to myself: 'I will kill all of them! I will be humanity's best soldier!'"

They all looked at me, eager to hear more.

"When I was taken as a refugee in Trost, all I did was sit in an abandoned house I saw in town and read my father's journals. I ended up becoming a criminal, too, stealing food to survive. I never got caught, though, so I always made a clean escape. I also was preparing myself to be enrolled in the military. When I turned 13, I applied to be enrolled in the 104th Trainee Corps, and here I am." I spread my hands as they all looked at me in awe.

"W‐wow," Armin said. "You must've been through a lot, then." Eren and Mikasa nodded in agreement as Mikasa looked up. "Look." She pointed behind me.

I was confused, so I looked back and saw that everyone was listening. And I mean

EVERYONE.


	3. I'm Sorry, Have We Met?

Armin's P.O.V:

Everyone gathered around to listen to Anastasia's story, and we didn't notice until Mikasa pointed it out. Everyone was listening attentively, waiting for more.

After Anastasia finished her story, everyone started to applaud. "Wow! What a great story!" I heard everyone say. Jean Kirstein stood up and walked up to Anastasia. "Well, Anastasia Bonheur," he began. "I can help you out with killing all the Titans." He winked and clicked his tongue.

Anastasia just stared at him, as if she was scanning his brain, then punched him in the face. Her punch was quite powerful, because Jean's face started to turn pink and his cheek started to swell up as he cried in pain.

"Tool." was all she said as she went outside. I stood up quickly and followed her outside. "Hey, wait up!" I yelled to her. She stopped and sighed. I finally caught up to her and realized that she's shorter than me by 1 cm.

"Why did you leave?" I asked her. She turned and faced me, looking up slightly. "Because Jean is a tool. Anything else?" She said. She turned around to go to her dormitory, but I wanted to keep talking to her. I grabbed her arm to keep her from going.

Anastasia turned her head and struggled to let go. "Let me go, Armin!" She said, still struggling to let go. I shook my head, refusing to let go. "I want to keep talking to you."

She stopped and she looked at me. She sighed and nodded, as if she was giving in. I let go of her arm as we walked, side by side, deep in conversation.

"Is there more to your story than just what you told us in the dining hall?" I asked her. She didn't reply, which pursued my curiosity even more. "There is, isn't there?"

She sighed and nodded. "When I was on the evacuation boat, I saw a kid about the same age as me. He was short, had blond hair. I couldn't see his face because his hair covered it."

Those characteristics she just said is making me think that she's talking about me. Wait...

What if she is?

"—kind of looked like you!" Anastasia said. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't hear half of what she said. "Huh? Sorry, I wasn't really listening." I said. She sighed and repeated what she said. "I said that the boy I saw kind of looked like you!"

I thought for a minute, thinking back to the evacuation boat. I'm pretty sure Anastasia wasn't there... I thought. She said that she evacuated on the Shingashina boat, so maybe she was there...

Then, I remembered. A honey‐blond haired girl hugging a rag doll, muttering to herself, centimeters away from me. I looked at the stunningly beautiful honey‐blond standing in front of me. My eyes widened in shock as Anastasia and the girl from back then looked so alike.

"I‐I think it WAS me!" I said. Anastasia took a closer look and also gasped.

* * *

Anastasia's P.O.V:

I was right all along—I have seen Armin before! When I first bumped into him, the memory of that day played back in my head, and I could've sworn that I saw a blond‐ haired kid...in fact, it looked a lot like Armin!

"So I was right! I did recognize you!" I exclaimed, but I got carried away and hugged him. I could hear his heartbeat as my head pressed against his chest. His breathing stopping suddenly because of his shock.

I realized how awkward the situation was, so I let go. "Uhhhh...so...yeah..." I said, trying to not make this more awkward. Armin just stood there, still in shock.

"I‐I think I should go to my d‐dormitory..." Armin stuttered and turned to walk to his dormitory. Meanwhile, I was having a mental argument with myself on my feelings for Armin.

"You SO like him, Anastasia! You know it!," my conscience yelled inside my brain. I shook my head. "I barely know him! How can I like him?!," I said rather loudly.

"Come on! You liked him ever since he caught you!," my conscience hissed. "And we both know that he likes you, too!"

I considered it to be true, but I face palmed myself and just stared at Armin's dormitory. What if he DOES like me?, I thought. That's when Instructor Keith Shadis saw me standing there.

"Hey! What are doing, Bonheur! Get to your dormitory, NOW!" he boomed and I sprinted to my dormitory.


	4. Advice and Nightmares

**Armin really needed a girlfriend, and NONE of the girls in SnK really fitted his persona. So I created a girlfriend of my own for him. Here's another ArminxAnastasia chapter. Enjoy! (Btw, sorry for not being active on fanfiction. It's been a CRAZAY month for me cuz of school. Damn you, school...)**

Anastasia's P.O.V:

I sat on my bunk, deep in thought.

I've already hugged him twice,but how come it's more awkward this time? I thought. Could it be that he thinks of us to be "more than friends"? Or is it just me?

"Anastasia." Mikasa interrupted my thoughts, and I snapped back to reality. "Oh, Mikasa! Hehe…I didn't see you there…" I said, trying to act natural. She sighed and sat next to me.

To be honest, even though Mikasa followed her boyfriend into the military, she's actually an amazing soldier. Oh, and how do I know that? Eren told me. He told me not to tell her that I knew. I kept that promise.

"You like Armin, don't you?" She said. My eyes widened. Damn, she's good… I thought. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I only think of him as a friend." I said, trying to deny the fact that I like him. Mikasa raised her eyebrows.

"Why? Does he like me?" I asked, curiously. Mikasa grinned. "Got you." I realized what I just said and face-palmed myself. "Damn it, yes, you got me." I muttered. "I like Armin."

Mikasa stroked her beloved red scarf. Then something sparked my curiosity. "Hey, where did you get that scarf?" I asked, pointing at the scarf. She kept on stroking it as she answered my question. "It was a gift," She turned to face me. "From Eren." I was interested to hear the story behind it, but I can tell from Mikasa's expression that she didn't want to talk about it. "Really? He's a great boyfriend." I said, as Mikasa smiled.

"He is. Sometimes, he's a little hot-headed, but very confident and reliable. That's why I love him." She said, as I started to think. I would love a boyfriend like that. I thought.

"Well, you're one lucky girl." I said. "I'm going to go to the bathroom." She nodded as I started my way towards the back door, which you could probably tell wasn't the bathroom. I just needed to think.

"Ugh! Why did I have to admit it to her?!" I asked myself, as I ruffled my hair out of frustration. "Now, she's going to tell Armin that I like him!" I continued to yell at myself, as Mikasa came outside.

"This is the bathroom?" She asked. I turned around and saw her. I laughed nervously. "Yeah…" I scratched the back of my neck out of nervousness. "…I just said that to give me some time to think."

Mikasa stepped outside and closed the door. "Wanna talk…again? If you want advice, feel free to ask me." I shook my head. "I…I don't think I'm ready for a relationship yet. I promised my father to not be in a relationship until I turn 16. Even though he's dead, it was his death wish. He thinks that being in a relationship too early causes unhappiness."

Mikasa nodded. "I see…" She faced me. "Before I met Eren, my parents were murdered. I was nine back then. After that, my personality changed completely. I lived as a weak, little girl, who had no one. Then, I met Eren."

"So, what happened?" I asked her. "Did you become more open to people, or you became less anti-social?"

Mikasa nodded. "You're absolutely right. Eren changed my life. He's like my savior, or like a guardian angel. Either way, he's someone I can't live without."

I thought about that, and how if there's someone important to me, unless I have a long-distance cousin who ISN'T dead yet…

* * *

Armin's P.O.V:

I was sleeping in my uncomfortable bunk, which was the top one over Marco's. I was tossing and turning, having the worst nightmare imaginable.

There was fire everywhere, burning everything down to ashes. I was alone in the middle of the circle, trying to run away from the Titans that were eyeing me as their target. A 4m class was running to get me, but then—

"Armin!" I heard a female voice shout out. I looked to find her, but I was completely alone. "Armin! I'll save you! Hold on!" I heard the familiar screech! Of the 3D Maneuver Gear and looked behind me. And I saw—

"Armin! Wake up!" Marco's voice shot me back to reality. I shot straight up and realized I was on the floor, which was wooden and more comfortable than my bunk. I rubbed my eyes and asked Marco, "How long was I here?"

Marco chuckled. "You were here since the middle of the night!" I yawned and stretched my arms. "Really? Huh, I didn't notice." Marco looked at me with curiosity. "Did you have a bad dream, Armin? You look pale as hell."

I touched my face. It was hot, too. Marco gasped and snapped me out of my thoughts. "What? What is it?" I asked, confused. Marco pointed at my arms,and when I looked at what he was looking at, I screamed.

Why? Because my arms were covered with burns.


	5. Worries

**Chapter 5. Enjoy.**

* * *

Armin's P.O.V:

"Ouch! That hurts!" I strained as Krista Lenz applied some ointment on my burns. "I'm sorry, Armin! Just bear it." She continued to smooth the ointment as I continued to wince in pain.

I started to think, though, how did this happen? How did I get burns even though I've never been around fire for the past few days, or ever? It's crazy to even think about it. Maybe it was connected to that nightmare I had. It was weird, because it seemed so real. It seemed like it actually happened.

But how could it have happened?

Anyways, as I was deep in thought, Krista finished applying ointment. "Okay, Armin! You should be fine, now." She said, smiling. Ymir smirked at her side. "Just be lucky you didn't get swallowed by a Titan." Krista looked up at Ymir, angry. "Ymir! That's not nice!"

Ymir then immediately apologized to me. "Sorry, Armin." I shrugged, as it was nothing. "It's nothing, really. As a matter a fact, I would've been swallowed by a Titan, anyway. I'm not a fighter." I thanked Krista and went to the training grounds. Marco waited for me outside the dining hall.

"How do you feel?" He asked, worried. I smiled, painfully. "I'll be fine, don't you worry, Marco." But a feeling of unease was creeping over me. I was still curious about the burns.

How could they have come to be?

"Armin!" Anastasia said, as she was running to the dining hall. She was beautiful, even more than before. Her hair was tied in a loose braid, and her intense blue eyes were…intense, but they softened as her eyes landed on my arms.

"Y-y-your arms!" She stuttered. I looked at them, and immediately hid them. Anastasia was scared. "What happened?!" She asked. " Who did this to you?" I held up my hands. "I…I…" I sighed. "I don't know. All I remember is having a nightmare of me, surrounded by fire, and…" I also remembered Anastasia's voice, yelling that she'll save me.

"And what?" She asked. I wanted to tell her, but then Marco saved me. "I think Armin needs to have breakfast, now. Thanks for your concern, Anastasia." He said, smiling, then pulled me with him to get food.

"Thanks, man." I said to Marco. Marco grinned. "It's nothing. I think it's best you didn't tell Anastasia everything about the nightmare." He passed me my tray. "It's best if you didn't remember something that scary."

I nodded and went to sit with him, away from Eren and Mikasa. Because I wasn't ready for them to see the burns.

* * *

Anastasia's P.O.V:

I was curious about the burns. What is it he isn't telling me? But I also noticed the pink ointment covering them, making them seem invisible. I saw through it, though. I eventually walked towards the "Girls' Dormitory 2" and knocked on the door.

Sure enough, Krista opened the door. "Oh, hey Anastasia! What's up?" She said, smiling like always. I didn't have time to talk, so I went straight to the point.

"How did Armin get those burns?" I asked, sternly.

Krista's smile melted, and it was replaced with confusion. "How did you know?" I spread my hands. "It's so obvious, Krista. The ointment was pink, the same color as yours." I said, nodding my head towards the small jar of pink ointment, sitting on the desk.

Krista bit her lip and rubbed her hands. "How about I tell you that…I don't know." She slammed the door in my face and shouted, "Ask him yourself! He didn't tell me anything."

I scoffed. "Spoiled brat," I muttered under my breath. I stomped to the dining hall and scanned for Armin. I found him sitting next to Marco, so I went up to Armin, grabbed his wrist and led him out of the dining hall, with no time for him to protest.

He finally got out of my grip. "What's your problem?" He asked. I stayed silent. "If you need to tell me something, tell me after breakfast. Let me eat first, please." He was about to walk away when I finally said—

"I want to know how you got burned."

He stopped walking, and turned around to face me. His blue eyes stared at me, then he sighed.

"I had a nightmare, where I was surrounded by fire. No one was there, but then…" His voice trailed off.

"Then what?" I said. Armin sniffed. Was he…about to cry? "I-I heard your voice, telling me that you will save me." He said, tears rolling down his cheeks.

I, on the other hand, wanted to cry, too.


	6. Graduation

**Yay! Finally, a new chapter! Enjoy :).**

* * *

Anastasia's P.O.V:

"Armin…you had a nightmare about me?" I asked. Armin nodded, making me almost burst into tears, as well. My heart crushed and I was ready to run away, but instead I pulled him to me and wrapped him in a hug.

He was shocked, because I heard a small gasp. "I would do anything for you," I said. "So please, don't have nightmares of me."

Armin nodded. "Okay, I promise."

TIME-SKIP: Graduation

Armin's P.O.V:

I stood in line, with my hand over my heart in the salute. Today was the day we became full-fledged soldiers—graduation day.

I didn't get into the Top 10, I already knew, but I was confident that Eren and Mikasa would get into Top 10.

"Now, we will announce the Top 10 graduates! #10: Anastasia Bonheur!"

Everyone applauded for Anastasia as she went up to get her badge. I was too distracted by her beauty that I forgot to even applaud. Her blue eyes sparkled with delight as she went up, her smile so wide that no one can compare.

"#9: Sasha Braus! #8: Connie Springer! #7: Marco Bott! #6: Jean Kirstein! #5: Eren Jaeger! #4: Annie Leonhart! #3: Bertolt Hoover! #2: Reiner Braun! #1: Mikasa Ackerman!"

Everyone applauded as everyone received their badges. "Now, some honorary badges! Most Demonstrated in Strategy and Intellect: Armin Arlert!"

I gasped. I got…an honorary mention?

"Go on, dude! You deserve it!" Thomas said, pushing me forward. I made my way to the stage as everyone cheered and clapped for me. Instructor Shadis pinned the badge and clapped me on the back. "Good job, Arlert." I faced the others and I saw Eren and Mikasa giving me a thumbs up. I smiled embarrassingly, then I saw Anastasia.

She smiled widely at me, and I couldn't help but smile wider back. She's as beautiful as a goddess. Actually, more beautiful than a goddess. She was the most stunning girl I've ever met.

I realized I was staring at her, until Instructor Shadis yelled into my ear, "ARLERT! BACK TO YOUR PLACE!" I jumped, then hurried over to stand next to Thomas. Once I was in line, Thomas tapped my shoulder and asked, "You like Anastasia, don't you?"

I jumped back with surprise. "H-how did you know?" I asked, stuttering. Thomas snickered. "You were staring at her. It's kind of obvious, man." I stood there, in wonder, whether or not I would be in love with her.

After more awards were given out, it was time for the after party. Connie and Sasha were cheering about going into the Military Police, while Thomas Wagner was arguing with Eren about going into the Survey Corps.

I didn't want to be a part of that, so I walked around, looking for Anastasia. I scanned the hall for a honey-blond ponytail, and eventually my eyes landed on her. I rushed one to her. "Anastasia!" I waved my hand, but when I came close, I saw her talking to Ymir.

"Why are you #10?" She asked Anastasia, who was biting her lower lip. "I can't help it that I want vengeance for my parents." Anastasia said, with Ymir grabbing her by the collar. "Do you think I wanted to be #10? I was talking about Christa!" She was about to punch her, but I stepped in the way.

"Ymir, come on! Do you think Christa wants you to do this?" I said. "Armin…" Anastasia whispered, as Ymir hesitated. She exhaled heavily and dropped Anastasia. "I'll get you next time," she warned, "when your boyfriend's not around." And with that, she walked away.

"You okay?", I asked Anastasia. She nodded and stood up. "I guess Ymir really cares about Christa." She chuckled, which was contagious, because I started chuckling, too. "Anyways, congrats on getting #10!" I said, as she…blushed?

"Thanks, congrats for your honorary mention," she said, tapping the badge. I smiled. "Thanks! Wanna go celebrate with the others?" I pointed to the hall, where everyone celebrated.

"Sure," she said, offering her hand. I swore I just turned red, but I subconsciously took her hand, and we walked to the hall.

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon! Btw, I'm also in the process of a Fairy Tail fanfic, with my own OC's and CRAZAY plotlines! Please look forward to it :)**.


	7. On The Top of the Wall

Anastasia's P.O.V:

The next day, the day after graduation, we were fixing the cannons on top of the wall. My team consisted of Eren, Mina, Connie, Thomas, Samuel and Sasha, who disappeared about twenty minutes ago.

"You're enlisting in the Survey Corps, Connie?!" Eren exclaimed. "But, you were so fixated on joining the MP!" Connie groaned. "Yeah, but can't a person change their mind? Geez, Jaeger. You're such a pain…"

Then, Mina Carolina came up and smiled. "It's because of your speech that he changed his mind. You seemed to really get to him." I turned my head to Connie, raising my eyebrows. "Seriously? This guy made you change your mind?"

"Hey! For your information, I can be very persuasive." Eren said defensively. I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, why did you change your mind? You were so focused on the MP! You can't just throw that away!"

"He's not the only one that was motivated by Eren's speech…" Thomas Wagner said, blushing. My eyes opened wide. "WHAT HAS THIS WORLD COME TO?!" I shouted, while getting weird looks from my team.

"What? I'm just saying…" I said, turning away. Then, Sasha appeared, with drool dripping from her chin. "Guys…I…" She held up what she hid in her jacket.

"I stole meat from the storehouse!" She said happily, while the rest of us were in shock.

"Are you crazy, Sasha?!" I said, as everyone else said the same things. "You wanna get trouble? Or even worse, get kicked out?" Sasha just shook her head, then walked over to the storage box.

"Don't worry!" She said. "When we take back the wall, we'll raise cows and sheep. There will be enough meat to go around!"

"I'll…have some of that!" Nack Tius blurted out. "M-me too!" Connie said. "Don't count me out!" Mina Carolina said. Even I felt tempted by the meat, so I blurted out, "SAVE SOME FOR ME, TOO!" Eren just looked at us. "You guys…"

Thomas smiled. "It's okay, Eren. As long as we don't say anything, everyone will get to have some." Mina said, while walking to her post.

I patted Eren on the back. "Don't worry, Eren. At least we'll be able to have something good for lunch. And this is the kind of stuff that only once in a while. Take advantage of it!" Eren just grinned and tried to look cool walking away.

I looked out at Trost. It was thriving and full of life, which made me think of Colligo, and the last time I saw my parents…

Tears filled my eyes and threatened to roll down my cheeks. But I quickly wiped them and took a deep breath. Anastasia, this isn't the time to cry. It's time to make to make your parents feel proud. I told myself.

I will avenge my parents and kill the Titans if it's the last thing I do!

But I kind of jinxed it…because the Colossal Titan appeared before my very eyes.

* * *

**A new chapter after so long...sorry...hehehe...**

**Anyways, I'll upload a new chapter by hopefully Sunday or Saturday. Cross your fingers. **


	8. Prepare for Battle

**I kind of didn't upload a chapter on Sunday or Saturday, but it was CRAZY. A bunch of stuff that you guys won't care about happened. And I know it sounds like an excuse, but...it's all I got.**

**Anyways, new chapter, which you guys DO care about. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Anastasia's P.O.V:

That idiot, Eren! He basically wanted to get himself killed, that suicidal bastard. I climbed up the wall and saw him 'fighting' the Colossal Titan. I rolled my eyes and went to go save his ass. I aimed my manuever gear at the Titan's arm and zipped across from the wall.

"You suicidal bastard!" I called out to Eren, who was so into the pointless battle. With a groan, I zipped towards Eren, sliced off one of the Titan's muscles, grabbed Eren and made it back to the wall. The Titan released clouds of steam.

"Let go of me, you bitch!" Eren yelled. I ignored him and threw him on the ground as I landed. When I turned to the Titan, all I saw were huge footprints.

The Titan...disappeared?

I looked over at him with an angry look on my face. "What'd you call me, stupid ass?" Eren immediately apologized as Thomas came to our side. "You guys okay?!" He said. I sighed and looked at Eren. "This suicidal bastard thought he'd be able to defeat the Colossal Titan, so I had to go save his ass." Eren scowled. "I would've been able to defeat him if it weren't for your interfering! I could have put an end to the Titan-"

"WHAT IF YOU WERE KILLED?! IMAGINE WHAT MIKASA WOULD BE DOING AFTER YOU DIED!" I shouted. "HAVE SOME COMMON SENSE, BECAUSE APPARENTLY, IT AIN'T SO COMMON!" Eren's scowl softened, because he knew I was right. If he died, Mikasa would be hunting me down and would try to kill me. Mikasa cares about Eren. If she didn't, then she would've never joined the military with her boyfriend.

"Anyway," Thomas said. "We should head back to HQ. They've already started the operation." I nodded as I helped Eren to his feet and we headed for the HQ.

* * *

Armin's P.O.V:

I was in utter disbelief when they reported that the Colossal Titan appeared and broke through the wall. I was worried about Eren and Anastasia's team, who were working with the fixed cannons. "Armin!" Mikasa called. "It's Eren and Anastasia!" I looked over my shoulder and, sure enough, Anastasia was running with Eren towards us.

"ARMIN!" Anastasia called, as I kept myself from shedding tears of joy. Before I knew it, I was enveloped into a bear hug from her. My whole body felt like it was hit by a boulder. "Hey...can't...breathe..." I stuttered, as she let go and started blushing. "S-sorry...I was just really scared at the wall earlier." Eren walked up to us.

"What do you mean _scared_? You were the one who-" She slapped her hand over his mouth. "I was _so _scared that Eren would lose his brain cells and go after the damn Colossal Titan! Which actually happened..." I stifled a laugh as Eren swatted Anastasia's hand away and shot me a glare, like he was saying, _Laugh and I'll slay you after all the Titans are eradicated._

"I EXPECT EVERYONE TO GIVE IT THEIR ALL DURING THIS OPERATION!" The team leader shouted, as I rushed to the refill tanks to fill my gas tanks. _I..._I thought. _I don't know whether to be determined to fight or to be afraid..._

I picked up the refill hose and my canister and then..._Why __am I...shaking so much_? "Armin," Anastasia said. "You okay? You're shaking a lot." I tried to stop shaking, but my hands were trembling. "I-I'm okay," I reassured her, but I didn't sound so persuasive.

"I'll get it together, but I still can't shake off the feeling of being in trouble! There's a eight meter hole in the wall and we can't fix it quickly! That boulder near Zemo was our only chance, but we can't dig it out!" As I spoke, my hands trembled even more. "If we can't close that hole, this city will be abandoned! It won't be long until Wall Rose will be breached! I mean, they can annihilate us weak, hopeless humans at any given moment!"

"ARMIN!" I felt a hand grab my wrist. Anastasia was trying to knock some sense into me. "Get your head straight! This operation won't be a failure! We won't play the victims anymore! You got that?"

I stopped trembling. "S-sorry, I'm...I'm fine." I said, before Anastasia enveloped me into a hug. I almost gasped at the sudden gesture, and I felt my cheeks burning red. "Just remember that you have comrades to rely on." She let go and went to her assigned team.

"Hey, Eren," I said as he turned his head to me. "How does love work again?"


	9. Let's Not Die

**I kind of didn't upload a chapter on Sunday or Saturday, but it was CRAZY. A bunch of stuff that you guys won't care about happened. And I know it sounds like an excuse, but...it's all I got.**

**Anyways, new chapter, which you guys DO care about. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Anastasia's P.O.V:

That idiot, Eren! He basically wanted to get himself killed, that suicidal bastard. I climbed up the wall and saw him 'fighting' the Colossal Titan. I rolled my eyes and went to go save his ass. I aimed my maneuver gear at the Titan's arm and zipped across from the wall.

"You suicidal bastard!" I called out to Eren, who was so into the pointless battle. With a groan, I zipped towards Eren, sliced off one of the Titan's muscles, grabbed Eren and made it back to the wall. The Titan released clouds of steam.

"Let go of me, you bitch!" Eren yelled. I ignored him and threw him on the ground as I landed. When I turned to the Titan, all I saw were huge footprints.

The Titan...disappeared?

I looked over at him with an angry look on my face. "What'd you call me, stupid ass?" Eren immediately apologized as Thomas came to our side. "You guys okay?!" He said. I sighed and pointed my blade at Eren. "This suicidal bastard thought he'd be able to defeat the Colossal Titan, so I had to go save his ass." Eren scowled. "I would've been able to defeat him if it weren't for your interfering! I could have put an end to the Titan-"

"WHAT IF YOU WERE KILLED?! IMAGINE WHAT MIKASA WOULD BE DOING AFTER YOU DIED!" I shouted. "HAVE SOME COMMON SENSE, BECAUSE APPARENTLY, IT AIN'T SO COMMON!" Eren's scowl softened, because he knew I was right. If he died, Mikasa would be hunting me down and would try to kill me. Mikasa cares about Eren. If she didn't, then she would've never joined the military with her boyfriend.

"Anyway," Thomas said. "We should head back to HQ. They've already started the operation." I nodded as I helped Eren to his feet and we headed for the HQ.

* * *

Armin's P.O.V:

I was in utter disbelief when they reported that the Colossal Titan appeared and broke through the wall. I was worried about Eren and Anastasia's team, who were working with the fixed cannons. I silently prayed that they're still alive.

As if on queue, Mikasa called out, "EREN!" I looked over my shoulder and, sure enough, Eren and Anastasia were running towards us.

"ARMIN!" Anastasia called, as I kept myself from shedding tears of joy. Before I knew it, I was enveloped into a bear hug from her. My whole body felt like it was hit by a boulder. "Hey...can't...breathe..." I stuttered, as she let go and started blushing. "S-sorry...I was just really scared at the wall earlier." Eren walked up to us.

"What do you mean _scared_? You were the one who-" She slapped her hand over his mouth. "I was _so _scared that Eren would lose his brain cells and go after the damn Colossal Titan! Which actually happened..." I stifled a laugh as Eren swatted Anastasia's hand away and shot me a glare, like he was saying, _Laugh and I'll slay you after all the Titans are eradicated._

"I EXPECT EVERYONE TO GIVE IT THEIR ALL DURING THIS OPERATION!" The team leader shouted, as I rushed to the refill tanks to fill my gas tanks. _I..._I thought. _I don't know whether to be determined to fight or to be afraid..._

I picked up the refill hose and my canister and then..._Why __am I...shaking so much_?

"Armin," Anastasia said. "You okay? You're shaking a lot." I tried to stop shaking, but my hands were trembling. "I-I'm okay," I reassured her, but I didn't sound so persuasive. "I'll get it together, but I still can't shake off the feeling of being in trouble! There's a eight meter hole in the wall and we can't fix it quickly! That boulder near Zemo was our only chance, but we can't dig it out!"

As I spoke, my hands trembled even more. "If we can't close that hole, this city will be abandoned! It won't be long until Wall Rose will be breached! I mean, they can annihilate us weak, hopeless humans at any given moment!"

"ARMIN!" I felt a hand grab my wrist. Anastasia was trying to knock some sense into me. "Get your head straight! This operation won't be a failure! We won't play the victims anymore! You got that?"

I stopped trembling. "S-sorry, I'm...I'm fine." I said, before Anastasia enveloped me into a hug. I almost gasped at the sudden gesture, and I felt my cheeks burning red.

"Don't worry so much, okay? Just remember that you have comrades to rely on." She said, then let go and went to her assigned team.

As she walked away, I couldn't stop staring at her. Then, she turned around and her icy blue eyes caught my gaze. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She started walking back to me, then she cupped my face with her hands and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Don't die, okay?" She whispered, her breath on my face sending warm chills down my spine. I slowly nodded and then she finally ran to meet up with her squad.

"Hey, Eren," I said, as he turned his head to me. "Yeah?" I closed my eyes for a second, then turned to face him.

"How does love work again?"


	10. If I Were to Be Eaten By a Titan

**OMF. UPDATING TWO STORIES IN ONE DAY?! yup. I wrote this chapter last week and I forgot to upload it. oops. ^_^ **

**anyways, hope y'all enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

Anastasia's P.O.V:

My squad—Connie, Ymir, Krista and me—were stationed on a nearby abandoned fruit stand. The roof was crumbling, and I was worried that I might fall.

Come on, Anastasia, I said to myself, that should be the least of your worries. You've got bigger things to worry about.

I let out a sigh, then look up at the cloudy skies. "So...have any of you seen a Titan before?" I ask my teammates.

Connie turns to look at me. "Where did that come from?" I just shrugged, "Just curious."

Ymir let out a sigh, then said, "Yes, I have seen one before. It's the most scariest and ugliest thing I've ever seen. Even more than that Jaeger kid..." She shudders at the thought of Eren. I chuckle softly at the comparison, because to be honest, she was kinda right.

Connie snickered, "You better be happy that Mikasa isn't here, or else you'd regret what you just said." Ymir scoffed, "Whatever. Like I'm scared of some 'so-called prodigy'."

Krista joined in, clearing her throat, "We'll all do our very best, right? After all, we can't let the Titans win!" I rolled my eyes at her try-hard positivity, to which Ymir responded with her usual, "That's the spirit, Krista! You're so cute, I can just marry you!", which earns a small chuckle from me.

-  
Armin's P.O.V:

Me, Eren, Mina, Nack, and Milius were awaiting our orders from our superiors. Out of our team, I was pretty sure that I would die first. I hated fighting, so I imagined myself as a researcher in the Survey Corps, not a soldier.

FLASHBACK, LAST WEEK

I was walking with Anastasia, shortly after our graduation ceremony.

"So, congrats again on getting a place in the Military Police! You totally deserve it!" I said excitedly, as she smiled as a reply.

It was probably just me, but I noticed that there was a bit of sadness beneath her smiling face.

I raised an eyebrow, "Something wrong, Anastasia?" Her smile faded as she looked away.

"No, nothing's wrong," she said, "It's just that...I don't want to join the Military Police. I am dead set on the Survey Corps, so I just feel like I stole someone else's chance of wanting to join the MP. There's definitely someone else who actually wants to join, but I can't do anything about it now."

I cleared my throat, "You shouldn't pity the one who wants to join. Instead, you should be proud that you're in the top 10!"

Subconsciously, I took her hand into mine. I saw her blush at the sudden gesture, which made me smile a little.

"My point is," I continued, "now that we've graduated, we're ready to take on the front lines and bring the Titans to justice!"

She smiled gratefully, "Thanks, Armin. What you said makes me feel better." We walked in silence for about ten minutes, holding hands.

Anastasia broke the silence, "Say, Armin?" I looked at her, "Yeah?" She opened her mouth to say something, then she closed it again. I raised an eyebrow, then she asked me a question to which I couldn't answer.

"Hey, Armin?" Eren's voice brought me back to reality. I shook my head vigorously, trying to clear my head.

I looked at Eren, who had a worried look on his face, "You okay? Why are you crying?"

My fingers touched my cheeks, which were wet with tears. I never realized that her question could get me all worked up.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay," I lied, wiping my face with my jacket sleeve, "I was just thinking about whether I'll make it out of this alive."

Eren scoffed, "Armin! Why would you even think about that? Of course you're gonna make it out alive!" He pointed at himself with his thumb, "I'll make sure of it. After all, you're a valuable asset to the military."

He winked, "We can't afford to lose you!"

I looked at him, wide-eyed. I didn't think that Eren would be willing to put his life on the line for me. He gave a reassuring smile, to which I responded with, "Yeah, you're right. My intelligence is valuable to the human race. I can't die yet!"

We high-fived each other, as I said, "Let's stay alive, okay?" Of course, Eren responded with, "HELL YEAH!"

"Squad 15, move out!" We heard our orders from our superiors. Eren led our team into battle with a, "Alright, guys, let's do this! No turning back!"

Once we were on our way, Anastasia's question kept replaying in my head-

"Say, Armin? What would you do if I were to be eaten by a Titan?"


	11. Author's Note

**LOOK. I'M ALIVE.**

**sorry i was gone for a long ass time. i honestly don't really have an excuse, other than i kind of discovered wattpad. (GO AHEAD. THROW ROCKS AT ME. I HAVE BETRAYED YOU.)**

**I've been more active on there because of how interactive the community is, so I'm going to be moving my works to that.**

**If you'd like to follow me on Wattpad, my username is lewritergurl12. **

**Hope to see you there! :)**

**~lewritergurl12**


End file.
